


It's Only You, Beautiful

by matchst_ck



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brand New Song Lyrics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, In Love, Inspired by THAT deleted scene, Love, M/M, Mickey and Ian should always be happy beans, Mickey is beautiful, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Soft Beans, Where Is the Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchst_ck/pseuds/matchst_ck
Summary: He slides his body down the bed laying himself parallel behind Mickey, head propped up on a freckled hand. He looks his man over and smiles. He’s hugging the pillow, face softly smashed into it, full lips open and breathing gently. His hair is mussed and his shoulders are moving evenly with every intake of air.He’s absolutely beautiful.---In which Ian is having trouble sleeping, Mickey is not, but Ian has something very important to tell him that involves a lot of lips and skin. AKA an excuse to tell Mickey how beautiful he really is.





	It's Only You, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on that other fic (it's going less well, but still going hooray) but this happened. I can't explain. There is no discernible plot. I was listening to Brand New's 'Your Favorite Weapon' and this came to pass. (The No Seatbelt Song is actually quite a sad song I think? But it's beautiful. It had some lyrics that fit and inspired this so.) Have a listen - very good album. Hope you enjoy, would love to know what you think :)

Ian can’t sleep.

It’s not unusual, it’s just frustrating when he has these nights where sleep is so elusive. There’s a Brand New album playing in the background that they forgot to turn off before they went to bed. He’s listening to the lyrics as he turns, lamplight casting shadow over his bed mate.

_‘It's only you, beautiful or I don't want anyone  
If I can choose, it's only you.’_

Appropriate, really.

He slides his body down the bed laying himself parallel behind Mickey, head propped up on a freckled hand. He looks his man over and smiles. He’s hugging the pillow, face softly smashed into it, full lips open and breathing gently. His hair is mussed and his shoulders are moving evenly with every intake of air.

He’s absolutely beautiful. 

Ian can’t help himself, he leans in letting his lips lead as he presses them to the nape of Mickey’s neck, nose tickled by those soft dark hairs. There’s that soft suction noise, he pulls away slowly and watches the wetness of his lips dry quickly in the warm room. Imprinting himself on Mickey’s skin.

Mickey doesn’t move, but he sighs deeply. 

Ian takes that as a good sign. 

He brings his lips back to his skin, this time to the most prominent vertebrae at the top of Mickey’s neck. He brushes his lips side to side, over each of Mickey’s freckled shoulders. His hand comes up to brush the backs of his long fingers against the warm skin of Mickey’s lower back, peeking just above the covers. He watches Mickey wriggle gently, green eyes flicking down to watch as Mickey’s ass crack creeps into view.

Ian wants to press his kisses there now, quickly but he waits, knowing he’ll get to it soon.

His fingers dance up Mickey’s spine, clearly tickling his lover as Mickey presses forward, away from Ian’s fingers. Ian shuffles forward, pressing his lips now into the curve of Mickey’s neck, up to that jawline he loves.

He knows Mickey is awake now, can see the smile in the crinkles at the side of Mickey’s eyes. Watches the corner of those plush lips turn up, hears his breathing change all with those blue eyes still shut.

“Whaaaat?” Mickey drawls, quiet and soft but happy.

“Can’t sleep.” Ian singsongs, pressing a gentle kiss to Mickey’s earlobe that makes him curl in on himself. Mickey’s ears are sensitive. Ian knows this and Ian takes advantage readily on most occasions. Today he moves away to brush his nose through Mickey’s hair, breathing deeply.

God, he loves how he smells.

“Again?” Mickey chuckles, clearly alluding to their pre-sleep fuck. He remembers now, neither of them could be bothered to turn the music off after that one. Ian isn’t sure his legs could have held him up anyway.

Ian chuckles but shakes his head, hand coming up to slide fully over Mickey’s waist to press into the softness of his stomach. He pulls him back into his own body, holding him, hugging him. Sex. That’s not really what this is about, not really.

“Nah.” He leaves it at that, fingertips reaching down to scratch through the dark pubes at the top of Mickey’s crotch. Mickey’s cock twitches, he’s hard now, the tip bumping Ian’s knuckles but he doesn’t move to touch it.

“Sure feels like it Sherlock.” Mickey grins as he pushes his ass back, making Ian groan as his dick slips between Mickey’s cheeks. He’s always pleasantly shocked at the warmth of Mickey’s body, everywhere he touches.

“Sherlock?” He groans, hips naturally doing what they do best as they roll forward to rut gently against Mickey, making both of them sigh. 

“Yeah, he has trouble sleeping sometimes. What’s on your mind?” Mickey bites his lower lip at a particular rotation of Ian’s hips.

Ian forgoes opening a discussion about just how much Mickey knows about Conan Doyle’s favourite sleuth, instead opting to trap Mickey’s body beneath the crook of his arm as his hand reaches up to free that lip. He runs the pads of his fingers over the soft skin of Mickey’s mouth, breathing sharply through his nose as he watches Mickey’s tongue come out, lick at his fingertips before he presses soft barely there kisses to them. 

“Couldn’t sleep, and I was looking at you and--” Ian’s not sure how to finish that sentence, grinning as Mickey scoffs a laugh into the palm of his hand.

“Staring at me sleeping Gallagher? Little creepy, don’t you think?” Mickey turns his head, body still undulating with Ian’s as he cranes his neck to look at him. His eyes are open now, soft and sleepy but so blue. Mickey smiles, wide and toothy and Ian tells him exactly how he feels.

“Can’t help it. You’re beautiful Mick.” Ian’s green eyes flit between the blue. He sees Mickey’s smile dim, but only slightly.

“Aint fucking beautiful man.” Mickey shakes his head, turning his body more now so Ian’s cock falls away from his ass. Ian takes the hint and slides his body over Mickey’s, covering him fully as hardness presses against hardness.

“You are to me Mick. You are.” Ian whispers into his mouth as Mickey’s lips fall open readily. Their tongues are slow and lazy and they’re kissing for comfort really. Ian breaks away after a moment, grins at Mickey before he starts making headway down his lover’s body, hands and lips touching everything they can find. 

“You’re beautiful here--” He kisses Mickey directly on his nipple, teeth coming out to ever so gently drag over the nub just the way Mickey likes. Mickey’s ‘oh’ of surprise makes Ian laugh against his pale skin. He continues downward with lips and tongue. 

“You’re stunning here, where you’re so soft and--” Ian kisses the soft skin of Mickey’s stomach, soft suction making colour bloom to the surface but not hard enough for it to stay. “—thick.”

He hears Mickey laugh, watches as he lifts his head to stare at Ian. He slides fingers into ginger strands and tugs a little. “You calling me fat?”

Ian shakes his head, stubble tickling Mickey enough to make him snort. He hears no worry in Mickey’s voice, but he wants to reassure him anyway. “No Mick, not fat. Thick. S’different. S’good. Would fucking adore you either way but I love--” he bites some of that pliable skin around Mickey’s hips, tugs it gently “—this.” He grins as Mickey scratches fingernails against his scalp.

“Well, alright then.” Mickey smiles before he pushes Ian’s head a little, laughing. “You gonna get a move on there? Would like to get back to sleep sometime tonight.”

“So romantic Mick.” Ian smiles, feelings not hurt at all. The aim of this whole thing, well really there wasn’t one but he can see the smile on Mickey’s face now and he thinks that this will be one of those nights that stands out for both of them.

They’re loving each other.

They love each other. 

“Well, seeing as we’re there.” He takes Mickey’s balls into his large palm, rolls them before he presses his lips to them. Soft and furred and just as beautiful as the rest of him. He doesn’t want to embarrass Mickey but he smells really good down here too. 

“Fucking beautiful here too love.” He looks up at Mickey through his lashes as he takes his cock into his mouth. Mickey says nothing, can’t say much really not when Ian’s hollowed his cheeks already. He knows how Mickey will want it, after all the soft slow touching. 

Mickey’s tugging on his hair, blue eyes almost closed as he strains to watch Ian. There was a time when Mickey wouldn’t even look at Ian when he did this for him. Now Mickey tries his best not to look away, wants to capture every moment.

Ian knows he’s close when Mickey’s knees start to raise, when Ian can hear his breathing quicken, can see the skin of his stomach quiver. He takes Mickey’s balls in his hands again, feels them tighten as he tastes the sweet bitterness of Mickey on his tongue. 

“Fucking coming, Ian.” Mickey drawls as he releases into Ian’s mouth. 

Ian works him until Mickey mewls and Ian knows he’s too sensitive. He slides his mouth off him slowly, licks his lips as he slides his way back up Mickey’s body. He presses his face into Mickey’s neck, his own hardness momentarily forgotten as he watches Mickey catch his breath.

“Hell Ian, fucking love when you do that.” He groans before he tugs Ian’s face up close to his. “C’mere, wanna kiss ya.”

The words are barely out of his throat before he attaches his lips to Ian’s. They’re kissing deeply now, it’s still soft but it’s not smooth, not on Ian’s part at least. He’s rutting against Mickey like he was a teenager again, cock sliding against the damp warmth of Mickey’s inner thigh. He feels Mickey’s hand grab him gently, start to pull at him with those long strokes he loves. 

They have to stop kissing for a moment, breathing into each other’s mouth as they refuse to move away from one another. 

“You’re fucking beautiful too y’know.” Mickey breathes into his mouth, kisses him once swiftly before his hand quickens. “Most beautiful fucking man I’ve ever seen. Even when you were a fucking floppy haired ginger nugget.” 

Ian groans, can’t help but grin against Mickey’s lips. He’s close, so close and he can’t hold off anymore. He pistons his hips into Mickey’s slick palm, is coming before he has chance to tell him. They can both feel the heat of Ian’s release between them but neither worry about it. They’ll shower together in the morning.

It takes another couple of strokes before Ian’s done and Mickey knows, slides his hand away. He wraps it around Ian’s back instead, pulling them as close together as they can get. If they could, they’d be closer.

They’re content like this though. 

“Mm, love you Mickey.” Ian grumbles it, now feeling _very_ tired, against Mickey’s neck. He feels lips press to his forehead.

“Love you too.” He can feel Mickey’s smile against his skin, hears him whisper. “You think you can sleep now Ian?” 

Ian smiles, soft and sated and sleepy and in love.

“Yeah Mick, let’s sleep.”

_‘It's only you, beautiful or I don't want anyone_  
_If I can choose, it's only you_  
_How could I miscalculate, perfect eyes will have perfect aim_  
_If I can choose, it's only you._

**Author's Note:**

> I flail on tumblr. Come flail with me :) [@matchst-ck](https://matchst-ck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
